With you always
by PaigeyHarris
Summary: Jackie Kennedy. 24 year old sister to Leon S. Kennedy. They've been through thick and thin together. The incident in Raccoon City, The Los Illuminados, now her and Leon are going to China. She is sent to Edonia to help the B.S.A.A out. During her trip to she meets a certain sniper who takes an interest in her. Kyla Peterson is a character created by vermilion aura. Piers x OC.


**(A/N:) I don't own Resident Evil, I do own Jackie Kennedy, Lacy Redfield and Ivy Chandler though, Kyla Peterson belongs to Vermillion Aura. Thank again for letting me use Kyla.**

Jackie's POV:

"Can you please explain to me again, why I'm going on a solo mission?" I asked the President. He was the head of the D.S.O since I worked in D.S.O I reported to him.  
"Because Leon is working on another mission and can't accompany you, look Jackie you don't need your brother to hold your hand, I've seen you go on a few solo mission and your completely fine." He said sitting down in his chair. I sighed out loud, I really didn't want to do this, Leon and I always went on missions together.  
"At least with those missions I had someone with me." I brushed a piece of my blonde hair behind me ear. "Who said you weren't going to have anyone with you." I looked up at Benford with confusion. "I don't have a choice do I?" I asked leaning up against his desk. "Nope, pack your bags your going to Edonia." He said walking me out. "And why am I going to Edonia?" The president handed me a file, "Apparently there's a new threat called the C-virus, it created a form of mutant that we are calling J'avo." We reached my room and entered. "You said that I wouldn't be alone who's there?" I asked grabbing a bag out of my closet. The president smirked, "Alpha team." He said simply. I spun around. "So that means..." "Yes Lacy is there with Chris and Kyla." He finished. "YES!" I shouted.

Lacy Redfield and Kyla Peterson are my best friends. Me and Leon helped Lacy and Claire out back in Raccoon and Kyla and I get along so well, she knew almost everything about me. "Better hurry up, you leave in 10 minutes." The president walked out, but he came back a second later, "Oh don't forget Razor." Razor is my German Shepherd puppy. Leon got him for me after the Los Illuminados incident. We both trained him together, taught him how to find bombs, carry supplies, anything a Military dog needed to know, but his specialty was finding things.

I was on my way out when Leon called.

"Hey what's up brother?"

"You're going to Edonia?!" He yelled in my ear. I quickly drew it away though.  
Razor barked at the phone, if he saw me in pain he went into attack mode, even if it was something little.

I bent down to pat him letting him know that I was ok. "Can you like not scream in my ear Leon?"

"Sorry, so why are you going to Edonia without me?"

"Adam didn't really give me a choice, he said that there was a new threat and thought I could help the B.S.A.A out."

"Wait what team?"

"Alphaaa." I said happily.

"Well why didn't you tell me that sooner, I wouldn't have been so worried."

"You didn't really give me a chance, anyways I gotta go I'm getting on the copter now, love you bye!" I yelled

"Call me when you get there, love you too!" He yelled back.

"Razor!" I yelled pointing to the copter. He ran into the helicopter and I got in after. "You may want to get some sleep we've got a while before we get there." The pilot said.

"Ha, I don't really sleep on air carries." Razor did though he jumped right on my lap and fell asleep almost immediately.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pilot wasn't wrong the flight was long, but I kept myself busy. I hopped off the helicopter, Adam was calling me. "Are you tracking me ?" I said laughing. "No; why are you there?" "Yeah, btw you never sent me the coordinates to where Alpha team is?" "Yeah about that I don't know where they are, that's why I told you to bring Razor." "Great...thanks for the heads up." I said sarcastically before hanging up. "Razor, looks like you got some finding to do." I bent down to his level and he licked my face. "Good boy, now go find Lacy." He barked back at me and started to sniff around.

A little while later we were still looking for the Alpha team. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a higher point of view. "Razor stay on the ground, I'm gonna go higher; bark if you see anything." I started climbing the building making my way to the roof. I heard Razor barking; he ran back over to me and started to jump in the direction he wanted me to go. I stayed on top of the building though.

I saw where Razor was trying to show me. I always liked having a little fun; you know showing up with style. I jumped off the building, I pointed at Razor to go get Lacy. He ran full speed towards her, but he stopped and sat next to her. "Razor!? What are you doing here?" Lacy said. I was still hiding behind a few boxes. "You didn't tell me you had a dog Lacy." One of the guys said patting Razor. "That's because he's not my dog." The guy looked up at her. "I wonder how he got here, you think Leon's here?" Kyla asked.  
That's was my Que. to pop on out. "Guess again ya dumb brunette's ." I said leaning up against a building. Lacy and Kyla whipped around, once they realized it was me they ran up to me. "JACKIE!" They both hugged me and almost took me down to the ground. "HEY ITS BABY KENNEDY!" Chris yelled hugging me like Kyla and Lacy did. "Chris you're killing me..." I said gasping for air, Chris was really strong so it hurt if he hugged you to hard. "Oops sorry." He put me down. "Whatda you doing here blondey?" Kyla asked.

"President didn't give me a choice said that I could help you guys out." The guy that was petting Razor came over to us. "And who might you be?" I said taking a step closer to him. Damn he was hot. I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Piers, Piers Nivans." He said with a smile. "Jackie Kennedy." I responded back. We looked at each other for a moment before Kyla snapped us out of our thoughts. "Well if you two are done staring each other down.." My checks turned red and so didn't Piers. "Fuck off Kyla!" I said laughing. Razor started barking at something uncontrollably.

All of a sudden some creature looking thing popped out. "Razor Bang Bang!" I yelled running towards the creature. Razor ran towards me and handed me a grenade from his mouth. I threw it at the zombie looking thing, but it didn't kill it. I grabbed my shotgun and hit it, once I got it to the ground and I stepped on its head killing it this time. Piers looked at me in shock, but Chris, Kyla, and Lacy already knew I could do that. "Wow! You just took that J'avo out like a pro." Piers said. "I've been taking out zombies since I was 17, so I hope to god I took that thing out like a pro." I said reloading my shotgun. Lacy and Kyla giggled along with me.

"So Jackie: does this mean your ours?" Chris asked. "For now, at least until this mission is over." I said. "Yay, it's been forever since we've worked together." Lacy said jumping up and down. "Alright let's go meet up with the rest of the team, and Jackie; I'm officially making you a captain of the Alpha team, for now at least." Chris said mocking me. I pumped my fists up and down. "YES! Haha!"

Chris, Kyla, and Lacy where ahead of me. I was a little tired from the ride here so I was slower than usual. "So...you said that you've been fighting shit since you were 17, what exactly have you done?" Piers said scratching the back of his head. "Well me and my brother Leon; we got caught up in the Raccoon city incident." "Your one of the survivors?" He looked at me shocked. "Haha yeah; Next; Leon and I were just about to take on the job of protecting the presidents daughter when she got kidnapped by this cult group called the Los Illuminados, God that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"Why was it fun?" He said laughing. He knew that I was being sarcastic though. "Let's just say we had to fight a gigantic lake monster, deal with a chainsaw guy who tried to cut your head off who I like to call Mr. Sanchez, deal with a wolverine prisoner thing, a psychotic 20 year old man who wouldn't leave us the hell alone, fought with old military friends that turned bad, and a crazy ass boss who hated Americans more than anything; just to name a few." I said laughing at the end. "Wow you've been through hell." He stopped and looked at me. I turned to look at him. "Yeah I have, but I have people that keep my sane, I mean Leon is usually with me, and we're closer than anything."

"Well that's great that you have him." He said. "Yeah; I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have him. What about you; got any siblings?" I asked. He looked sad for a moment. "I used too, but I lost my entire family years ago."

I hated making people feel sad, it just killed me inside. "Aww I'm so sorry." He didn't say anything at first so I hugged him tightly, he hugged me back.

"Thanks I needed that." We were still kind of holding on to each other. "No problem, I'm always told I have the best hugs." We smiled at each other. "Well all of those people are right; you do give really good hugs." I looked down to see that we where still holding on to each other's arms. "Ummm.." He looked down at our arms. "Oh sorry." He let go of my arms. I laughed before Lacy ran over to us. "Come on you two, Finn is waiting for us." Lacy pushed Piers towards the rest of Alpha. "He so likes you, Jack!" I hit her over the head. "Wait do you like him?!" She said popping up again. I hit her over the head again. "So you do like him, oh my god you guys are gonna be so cute together!" She said cheerfully. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards everyone else.

"What were you two talking about?" Chris asked. "Just girl stuff." Lacy responded. "And you didn't include me!" Kyla shouted jokingly. Lacy went up to her ear and told her what we were talking about.

Lacy finished telling Kyla about Piers and I. "Oh yeah that would be so cute! I agree with Lacy, Jackie." I held the bridge of my nose. "What would be cute?" Piers asked. "Chris and Kyla!" I said before Lacy could say anything.

"But me and Chris are already dating? And we already know that we're cute together." Kyla said resting her arm on Chris's shoulder. "What are you hiding Jack Jack?" Chris said.

"Nothing!" I said laughing and throwing my arms out. Someone bumped into me. "Oh I'm sorry; wait... Your Jackie Kennedy!" I laughed at how shocked he was; I could tell right off the bat he was a rookie. "That'd be me." I put my hands on my hips. "Uhh I'm Finn Macauley, can I just say I'm such a fan of you and your brothers work."

"You're a rookie aren't you?" I asked. "Is it that noticeable?" He said scratching the back of his neck. Piers came up behind me and put an arm around my neck. "Why don't you give us the update Finn?"

Awww he cares about me, I think? He moved his arm from my neck and smiled at me. "Oh right away sir!" He said.

"Before you do; I think you all know by now this is Jackie Kennedy, she's one of the founding members and a leader of the D.S.O, which means she gets just as much respect as you would give Lacy, Kyla, Piers, and I; she tells you too do something; you do it, is that clear?" Chris said to his men. "SIR YES SIR!" They all responded including Piers.

"Alright, go ahead Finn." Chris moved next to Kyla. "Yes Sir. Guerrillas are using a new species of B.O.W. extremely intelligent, incredibly strong and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma." Finn showed us the B.O.W.

"B.O.W.?" I whispered to Piers. "Bio organic weapons, you didn't know that?" He whispered back. "No the president doesn't teach me shit." I said scoffing, Piers started laughing.

Chris finished going over a few thing with Finn. "You all know the drill, we spilt up into three teams; Lacy and Kyla your with me; Jackie and Piers you two are together."

Piers and I high fived each other. We walked over to Chris and Finn.

"I know you're nervous Finn, but the teams got your back, ok?"Chris said tapping Finn's shoulder with his hand. "Yes sir I'll give this everything I got." Finn said cheerfully. Chris walked away and Finn walked up to me and Piers. "Is he always this awesome?" He asked us. Piers looked at him, shook his head and walked away. "Don't take it personally; I've known him for five minutes and I can tell he's a hot head, but that's just how some people are." I said reassuring Finn that it was nothing. "If you've only known him for five minutes how can you tell he's hot headed?" Finn said trying to be difficult.

I laughed at his remark, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret; I have a thing for guys that are hot headed; every boyfriend I've ever had has been a hot head." I laughed. "I guess that makes sense." "Oh no it makes perfect sense." I said walking away from Finn.

"There you are." I said to Piers who was sitting on the edge of the truck. "Here I am." He said back. Razor jumped up onto the truck and started to nudge Piers arm. He starting petting him behind his ear, let me tell you Razor was in heaven. "Who's a good boy?" Piers said. Razor jumped on him and licked his face. "Well it looks like you found a new companion Piers." I said sitting down next to him. "Oh yeah, I love dogs, especially German shepherds." Razor laid down on Piers's lap. "Well I think you can already tell that German shepherds are my favorite and huskies."

"No way; huskies are my favorite too." Razor must have understood what Piers said because he started growling at him. "Don't worry boy I still think your the best." He said patting the top of Razor's head.

"Yo Piers, Jackie come on we gotta get going. " Lacy said getting into one of the trucks. "We better get going, don't want to miss any action." I said getting into the truck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...I think Finn likes you." Piers said from the passengers seat. Somehow I got stuck sitting in the backseat with a bunch of stuff. "No I think that he's just a fan and a really good kid who's scared shitless and is just trying to make some friends." All of a sudden the car flipped over. "What the hell!" I yelled. I crawled out of the car. "You ok Jackie?" Piers said running up to me and putting a hand on the small of my back. "Damn it, your forehead." I felt my forehead and saw blood on my hand. Piers took out a small rag from his back pocket. " I'm fine Piers." I said trying to stop his hand. "Can you stop being stubborn for one second please." He said it so sincerely, I loved how he wanted to make sure I was ok. I moved my hand out of the way and let him clean the blood off.

I smiled up at him, "Better?" I asked. He smiled back at me, "yeah; I don't want a single trace of blood on a pretty face like yours." He said walking slightly away from me. Did he just call me pretty? "Piers Nivans did you just call me pretty?" He turned around and looked at me with shock, his face was all red. "Umm...yeah I did." He said scratching the back of his head, he winked at me.

I looked above Piers and saw a J'avo with a sniper rifle. "PIERS RUN!"I drew out my gun and started shooting at the J'avo. I got him to fall off the building, Piers ran towards the J'avo lying on the ground and stomped on its head like I did before. I ran up to Piers. "Thanks" he said. "Jackie, Piers get down here quick we've got a big problem!" Kyla yelled through our ear pieces. Piers and I ran full speed towards the rest of the group. We both stopped in our tracks. "What the hell is that thing?!" I yelled grabbing my shotgun from Razor.

This thing is f'ing huge, it's bigger than El Giganta for crying out loud. "Finn! We've got a huge B.O.W. on our tails! I need the A.P.C.'s fire power now!" Chris yelled. "Be there as fast as I can." Finn said.

"Don't waste any ammo on this thing it's useless, we've got to find its weak spot before we do anything else." I said walking over to Lacy, Chris, and Kyla. "Look, it looks like that pinkish thing is one of its organs, that must be its weak spot." Lacy said pointing to the pink thing. "Open fire then." I said shooting the organ a few times.

We all got in a few shots before Finn arrived with the A.P.C. Piers and I ran out of the way, while Finn finished off the gigantic monster. "HQ, pathway is blocked by the B.O.W." Piers said holding his ear. "Take Route one to Route four." They said back. We did exactly as we were told. "Hey Jackie can I get a hand over here?" Piers said by some doors. "Yeah whats up?" I said leaning up against the doors. "I'm guessing you know how to kick open doors?" "You guessed right" I said kicking the doors open with Piers. "Finn you need to bust open these gates." I said.

"You got it Jackie." Finn came around the corner with the A.P.C. He drove through the gates. "Everybody use the A.P.C. for cover, we'll get torn apart out there." Chris said to everyone. I stayed behind the A.P.C. and shot a bunch of J'avos . "Sir I'm gonna blow this fence open so we can get by." Finn said to Piers. "Whatever you need to do Finn." Piers said walking away from him. "I'll talk to him Finn." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Whats up with you and Finn?" I asked Piers. He looked at me funny, "Whatda you mean?" I stopped and stared at him for a minute. "Why are you being so mean to him?" Piers still looked at me with confusion. "He's just trying to do his best and you keep snapping at him." I said a little to angrily. "I'm not trying to be, I didn't even know I was snapping at him."

"Well now you know so stop doing it." I said tapping his nose. "Sir I got the fence blown open but I'm gonna need cover while I set up the charges to blow the train car out of the way." Finn said running up to me and Piers. "You got it." Piers said tapping him on the shoulder. "Better?" He whispered into my ear. "Better." I said back to him. Our face where really close together, so I backed up a little bit. Yeah I wanted to kiss him more than anything, but I knew I couldn't; not now at least. I heard Piers sigh before walking next to me again.

"You're a sniper, right Piers?" I asked turning around to look at him. "How'd you know?" "Lucky guess; come on we can snipe these guys while everyone else shoots them on the ground." I started climbing up the ladder. "That's actually a really good idea." He said climbing up behind me. "I try." I loaded up my rifle and started shooting. I may be one of the youngest members of the D.S.O but don't underestimate me. "Holy shit you haven't missed a shot Jack!" Piers said still shooting J'avos. "I never miss a shot Piers."

"Charges are set, EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Finn yelled. Piers jumped off the platform, I was about to jump before I lost my footing and fell off the platform. I screamed lightly at the shock of falling off. I was expecting to hit the hard ground, but instead I hit something soft and smelt really good. Someone caught me and that someone was Piers. He caught me bridal style, I expected him to put me down right afterwards, but he didn't. I sighed out with relief realizing he caught me. "You didn't think I'd let you hit the ground did you?" He said laughing and looking down at me smiling. I smiled back at him, "Thanks for catching me, but can you maybe put me down?"

He started walking towards everyone else, "Piers put me down!" I said laughing hysterically. "Aww look at how cute this little couple is!" Lacy said jumping up and down. Lacy was super hyper and it got worse when she was tired. "She fell off the platform and I caught her Lacy." Piers said.

"Then why are you still holding her?" Kyla said smirking. "Uhh..." He put me down knowing full well he didn't have an answer. "Just admit it Piers, you like holding Jackie." Lacy said moving next to me. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Piers walked away from us to go talk to Chris. Lacy and Kyla started dragging me inside a building. "LACY, KYLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Trust us you're gonna want to here this." Lacy said. Once we were inside the let go of me. "Ok you guys got me in here, now spill." Lacy started grinning. "You and Piers have kind of been off doing your own thing and your missing all the chatter and gossip." "What kind of gossip am I missing?" I said sitting on the ground. "Let's just say that everyone in our squad thinks your hot as shit." Kyla said sitting next to me. "And there all like why hasn't Piers kissed that yet." Lacy joined us on the ground. "Or how come he isn't making his move, I would've done it by now, this ones my favorite; if Piers doesn't like her anymore I'll be glad to step in." Kyla finished. We all started laughing out loud uncontrollably. "First of all why would they tell you any of this and second of all why aren't the making a move on me?" I said making the quotation movement. "They forget we're your best friends and they also forget we're girls sometimes, no joke I can't tell you how many times I've been called sir." Lacy said. "And to answer your second question; they know that Piers will kill them if they tried, Piers has "claimed" you already." Kyla said helping me and Lacy off the ground. "Thats honestly a bunch of bullshit, they haven't made their move on me because Piers would kill them."

"Wanna prove it?" Lacy said raising an eyebrow. "Actually I do, you guys start talking to Chris or whatever then I'll walk in and start flirting with everyone." "In the meantime we'll talk to Piers and tell him to get a move on." Kyla rested an arm on my shoulder. "NO I don't want you guys saying anything to him at all, I'm not trying to prove a point to him I'm trying to prove a point to you two brunettes." I said pointing my finger at the both of them. They walked away and started talking to Chris. Moments later I walked by everyone. "Hey boys" I said. "Hey Jackie." Wow Lacy and Kyla where right they all sound like zombies around me. "Andy why don't you go on ahead with Chris?" Piers said coming up behind me. I looked over to Lacy and Kyla and they both mouthed the words told you. I rolled my eyes and started walking with Piers again.

"So uhh...what was that back there you know the hey boys thing?" Piers said. "That was me trying to prove a point to Lacy and Kyla, unfortunately I didn't prove anything." "What were you trying to prove?" He asked. I smiled at him, "nothing." He looked sad for a quick second. "Aww come on don't be like that." I started walking backwards, "Like what?" I loved being difficult just apart of my personality. "Being difficult...your so much nicer when your not difficult, or stubborn."

"Stop calling me stubborn." I said. "Stop being stubborn then." He said playfully. "HQ to Alpha Team. City Hall's on the other side of the bridge. Pick up Bravo and move in. " Chris started talking, "What's the status? Any casualties?"

"They've got a man down on the bridge." HQ said. "Tank on the bridge! The whole thing is blocked off!" Piers yelled. "OK, people! Getting to the wounded is priority number one!" Chris said. I looked around trying to find a place that me and Piers could snipe from. "I think there's a place in that building we could snipe from that way it'd be easier to protect Lacy, Chris, and Kyla." I said.

"All snipers form on my mark." Ben said. "Looks like you were right, Chris can you give me a hand." There was a huge gap that Piers and I would have to jump over and there was no way we were jumping by ourselves, we needed a boost over. "Lacy I could use a boost." I called Lacy over.

Lacy and I would always practice little cheer stunts in our free time, we always thought it would come in handy one day and we were right. "On it." Lacy said running over to me.

"There's no way you can throw Jackie over this gap." Chris said laughing. "Don't underestimate your sister Chris, she may be the youngest and may not look strong, but she's got the mussels." I said running towards Lacy. I stepped in her hands and she threw me over just like I expected her to do.

Chris and Piers looked shocked. "Never tell a girl she can't do anything, I bet I could even throw Piers over." Lacy said putting her hands on her hips. "No thanks I actually like living." Chris boosted Piers over, but he tripped at the last second. I may look like any normal blonde, skinny, 5'7, blue eyes, but I was just as strong as Lacy. I caught Piers before he fell face first on the ground.

"Wow you caught me!" Piers said looking shocked at me. "You didn't think I was gonna let a hot face like that hit the ground did you?" I said mocking him from before. "Did you just call me hot?" He asked following Ben. "Yeah I did." I said back.

"You guys are gonna need a thermal scope to see in there." Ben said. I didn't want to waste rifle ammo since I knew I was gonna need it in a second. "Razor come here." He came over to me and I took out one of the flashlights. "Why are you using a flashlight, instead of a thermal scope?" Piers asked. "Because I don't want to use up all of my rifle ammo." I said taking out my handgun. "Follow me." Piers took my hand and leaded me through the tunnels.

We got out of the tunnels and saw the bridge again. Piers didn't let go of my hand the entire time. "My hero." "I didn't want you tripping in there, so your welcome Jackie."

"Alpha Team, come in! There's an old T-42 tank moving in on your position. Looks like it's had some modifications." HQ said. "Piers we need to take out that tank." "Yeah we do." he said back to me.

"Piers, Captain Redfield's safety is in your hands." Ben said. "Jackie start taking out the J'avos while I try and take out this tank." Piers said trying to shoot the tank. "You go it." I did as Piers asked me to do. "Shit my rifles not doing much damage to this tank." Piers said. "Let me take a look cover Lacy and Kyla for me." I looked through the scope trying to find something that would take out the tank. "Piers there's a gas tank behind the truck shoot it and the tank will blow." I said going back to covering Lacy and Kyla. Piers shot the gas truck and blew up the tank. "Nice shooting Piers." I said switching out my guns. "Thanks Jack, come one lets go catch up with Chris."

Piers and I ran up the stairs. I wasn't suspecting any J'avos to be up here, guess I was wrong. One of the J'avos grabbed me and knocked Piers backwards. "AHH Damn it." I kicked the J'avo but he didn't drop me. "Let go of me you son of bitch."

"Hang on Jackie!" Piers got back up and punched the J'avo, this time he dropped me. "You ok?" Piers helped me off the ground. I was really light and I don't think Piers thought I was that light. Piers pulled on my arm. "WOAH!" Piers fell backwards and I fell on top of him. Yet again our face's were inches apart. I laughed lightly "We've gotta stop meeting like this."

"I don't know...I kind of like it." Piers said. I closed my eyes and got off of him, sure I liked having our faces close together and yeah every time we got close I wanted to kiss him. I was kicking myself on the inside; I have no idea what was holding me back. Piers got off the ground and walked next to me again.

"Kyla; Piers and I cant get up, I need you to lower the ladder." "Be right there Jackie." Kyla came a few seconds later. "Thanks Kyla!" I yelled up to her. "Of course Blondie." We climbed the ladder and immediately we were ambushed by J'avos. "Shit; Kyla I thought you guys took out all the J'avos on the bridge!" I yelled to Kyla as Piers and I took cover behind a crate. "We did, these things just show up half the time." Once we got rid of the J'avos, we started running to the other side of the bridge. One shot was fired, we all looked around to see where it came from. "Shit we've got a sniper on our tails." I said still looking around for the sniper. "JACKIE!" Piers yelled. He grabbed me and we both went down to the ground. "AHHH!" Piers screamed. He just took a bullet for me. "Oh my god Piers are you ok?" I asked. He was holding the back of his shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine." He said wincing in pain. Kyla shot the J'avo stopping the shots from firing.

"Your not fine Piers." I helped him up. "Guys we gotta get out of here!" Kyla yelled pointing up at the sky. A bunch of J'avos were dropping down from planes. All three of us started running as fast as we could. "I got you guys covered; HURRY UP!" Lacy yelled shooting the J'avos behind us. We jumped behind the barricades. "Enemy reinforcements are moving in! Finn, I need you here!" Chris said yelling through the ear piece.

"I got a bravo that can't walk, go on without me for now!" "No one on this team gets left behind." Chris said. "We'll hold our positions for now! I don't care if you have to drag him, just get your butts up here!" Piers said shooting J'avos by Finn. He was still holding the back of his shoulder. He started shooting the J'avos coming at us. "Will you take it easy please!" I pleaded moving next to him. "Jackie I promise I'm fine." "No your not Piers you keep holding your shoulder; how the hell are you even shooting right now?"

"I'm pretty sure its the adrenaline kicking, at least I hope that's what it is." He said ducking for cover. "FINN!" I said aggravated, where the hell was he. "I'm here Jackie." Finn said coming up behind me. "Setting up the charges now!" He placed the charges on the bridge. "How much longer Finn!?"

"All set, Piers." "Everybody take cover!" Chris yelled. Finn trigged the charges blowing up the bridge. "Alright lets move on." Lacy said. Piers was still sitting on the ground leaning up against the barricade. "Is the bullet still in your shoulder?" I asked helping him up. We started walking with everyone else, but we were still a little bit behind. "Yeah I think I can feel a little piece of it." He said reaching back again. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch that's how much." Everyone was talking to each other about other stupid things. I heard Lacy and Kyla talking to Chris about me and Piers. I rolled my eyes and started looking for Razor. I found him lying down by one of the buildings. I motioned for Piers to follow me. "Razor, go see if you can find a First aid Kit in one of these buildings." He jumped up and started sniffing around.

I put my hand up against the building. "AHH DAMN IT!" I ended up cutting my hand on some rebar. "What'd you do?" Piers asked coming up to me. I winced in pain; "Ahh..., I cut my hand on some rebar." "Let me see." he said reaching for my hand.

"No ugh.. I'm fine Piers." I said. "Will you just let me see it." He grabbed my wrist lightly and opened my hand. "You are one lucky girl... the cuts deep but not deep enough for stitches." He lightly moved his thumb over the cut. "Once Razor finds the kit; I'll wrap your hand up." Razor came back and started barking at me and Piers. "Want us to follow you boy?" Piers said bending down to Razor.

Razor licked Piers's face and ran off into the building. Razor lead us up to the second floor and into a room only lit by the red emergency light. Thankfully it was still light enough so we could see everything. "Piers I don't think I need my hand wrapped."

"Stop being stubborn and sit on the table." He grabbed my waist and hoisted me up onto the metal table. Razor handed him the First aid Kit; Piers put the Kit next to me on the table. It was kinda warm in here so I took my jacket off reviling my white crop top that showed my stomach off. I gave Piers my hand and he started to wrap it. "Your turn." I said once he finished. "For what?"

"It's your turn to stop being stubborn." I said taking his vest and jacket off. He looked at me for a moment before he whipped his shirt off and turned around. I grabbed the tweezers from the kit and tried to get the bullet out from his shoulder. "Got it." I said dropping it on the table. "Don't move." I looked at the wound closer, it wasn't to big, but it was big enough for stitches, sucks to be him. I grabbed the needle out of the kit. "Piers do you have a problem with needles?" I asked searching for the thread. "YES...WHY!?" He asked looking over his shoulder terrified. "Unlike me, your gonna need stiches."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I shook my head at him. "Oh my god; please tell me you know what you're doing." I turned him back around. "I know what I'm doing." I said reassuringly. I put some rubbing alcohol on a pad and rubbed it on the bullet wound. "Ready? On the count of three; 1..2.." I put the needle in and started to close the wound. I've had to stitch up a few wounds in my time so I was really fast. "Where's 3?"

"Piers I'm done." He looked over his shoulder again and saw that I was done. "How the hell did you do it that fast; and I didn't feel a thing!" I closed the kit and put everything back into it. "By not saying 3 I got your adrenaline pumping again."

He took the First aid Kit and put it on a nearby table. "Why do you think I'm a hot head?" He asked. His back was facing me. "What are you talking about?" He walked up to me and placed his hands on both of my sides. "When you were talking to Finn, you said I was hot headed."

My mouth lightly fell open, I didn't think he heard me. "Well its a good thing that you're hot headed." He moved away from me slightly and scoffed. "What's that supposed to me?" he moved back closer to me. "...It means I like you." I said softly.

He moved a piece of hair out of my face; he moved his hand down to my cheek, held my head and kissed me. I kissed back almost immediately. We weren't just kissing, we where full on making out; and It felt perfect. Our lips moved perfectly together. His hands moved down to my hips and mine moved to his neck. I just now realized that his shirt was still off. I kept one hand on his neck and the other went to his chest. Damn his chest was perfect, he had a six pack and everything.

After what seemed like forever we broke off in need of air. We both tried to catch our breaths. "I have an offer." He said holding my hand now. "Oh yeah; what's the offer?" I asked. "Be my girlfriend." I laughed lightly, "We just met." He tilted my head to the side and started planting little kisses on my neck. "So what, you can't tell me you don't love this and that you don't want more." He wasn't wrong I was absolutely adoring all this attention coming from him.

"I think you have to take me out for a drink before I answer." I whispered into his ear. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping off the table. Piers pulled me closer to him. "Alright little miss tease; offer one is taking you out for drinks and the offer of being my girlfriend will always stand."

"I'll let you know what my answer is." I reached behind me grabbing his shirt and giving it to him. I put my jacket back on and he started to put his shirt on before I stopped him. I put my hands on his neck again and kissed him once more.

"You're such a tease." He drew out. "I know I am: Razor come on." I skipped down the stairs leaving Piers by himself, he caught up quickly. I tapped my back pocket and didn't feel my phone there. "Where the hell is my phone!?" I started patting down all of my pockets, I even patted Razors vest pockets down. "Want me to help you look for it?" He asked fixing his vest. "No I'll be right down." I said running up the stairs again.

I looked around the room Piers and I were just in. I couldn't find it anywhere. I opened the first aid kit and found it in there. I must have accidentally put it in there when I was putting everything back. "Only I would lose my phone and find it in a first aid kit." Razor started barking and ran down the stairs. I literally thought he was road runner, I've never seen him run that fast before.

"Razor!" I ran down the stairs and saw who he was barking at. Jake Muller, him and I were best friends. Yeah I knew his dad was Wesker, but Jake has saved my ass countless times. He was nothing like Wesker.

I met him three years ago in South America. Adam (the president) wanted me to go down there and take out a mercenary. That mercenary ended up being Jake. I walked closer to him. "WHATS UP ASSHOLE!" I yelled. He snapped his head up and saw me. He ran up to me and picked me up. "I didn't expect you to be here slut."

Jake always called me a slut and I always called him an asshole and it didn't bother us. "You may be surprised by this Jake but I actually have a job, did you forget I worked for the president?" We both started laughing. Lacy and Kyla ran up to me and started pulling on my arms like they did before. "What is it with you guys and pulling me!" And of course they had to be pulling me backwards.

"DID HE JUST CALL YOU A SLUT, AND YOU CALLED HIM AN ASSHOLE, IM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JACKIE!" Piers yelled.

"Yes he just called me a slut, I did call him an asshole, and he's my best friend that's what's going on." I said laughing at Piers's reaction, he was so jealous right now. "YOUR BEST FRIENDS WITH A MERCENARY!" Piers, Lacy, and Kyla yelled in my ears.

"As a matter a fact that mercenary has saved my ass countless times." I said.

"That's right puppy dog." Jake said. Coming up from behind me.  
Jack and Piers started to get in each others face. I jumped in between them. "Boys Boys there's no need to fight...wait did you just call him a puppy dog?"

"He is one." Jake said. "Are you kidding me!" I blocked Piers from Jake.

Let's just say Jake could read me like an open book; he can look at me once and know what I'm feeling and can even tell my relationships with people. He must of figured out that Piers and I had a thing going on, and Jake uses relationships to get under people's skin.

I blocked Piers from getting to Jake again, I grabbed his neck and tried to get him to focus on me. "Piers this is what he does he likes to get under people's skin it's apart of his personality, let it go...for me...please." He looked down at me for a moment before nodding his head.

"And yoooouuu need to stop agitating people." I pointed at Jake. "Okie Dokie Jackalope." I busted out with laughter, I hated it when he called me that. "Haha, don't call me that." I said still laughing. "Jackie is that you?"

I looked behind me and saw Sherry Birkin. "Sherry?" We ran up and hugged each other. "How you been girliy?"

"You know her Blondie?" Jake asked Sherry. "Yeah her and her brother helped me back in Raccoon city, she's practically a sister to me."

"Wait how do you know Jake?" Sherry asked. "During a mission in South America, we were kinda partners."

"What is it with you and picking up strays Jackie." Sherry laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and started laughing along with her. "Where's everyone else?" I asked Lacy and Kyla. "They went ahead, thought they would let me and Sherry talk, we should probably go catch up with them." Lacy said.

"Good idea, Piers come here." He walked up to me. "What's up?" I held his hand. He looked at me and smiled, he tightened his grip and we started walking hand in hand. "AWWWWWW!" Lacy and Kyla yelled. I turned my head around and put my finger up against my lips.

"Piers I'm sorry about Jake, he can be a complete ass, but he is a really good person when you get to know him." He looked down at me with a really face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Jackie...I can't be mad at you, your to cute to be mad at, and just because Jake is an ass doesn't mean you are." He said. I didn't believe him fully though, something was still bothering him.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. "He's got a thing for you...it's obvious."

"I'm not gonna lie to you; Jake and I did have a thing, but it ended quickly, and guess what...I found a new guy who is amazing, who took a bullet for me, who just met me today and already treats me like a princess; I'm pretty sure that guy is you."

He kissed my forehead. "Come on love birds." Lacy said pulling my arm. I slipped out of her grasp though. "Will you stop pulling me, I think my arm is about to fall off."

We caught up with the rest of Alpha. The guys were all messing around and pushing Andy around, they pushed him towards me and he looked scared. "Hey Jackie...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?"

Awwww he was really cute, too bad he didn't get to me sooner. "Are you really gonna turn down a face like this?" Chris said squishing Andy's face together.

Lacy and Kyla were laughing up a storm. The two of them loved being right about everything. "Sorry Andy somebody already beat you to the punch." I said as sincerely as possible. Everybody's face dropped and they all looked like deer in headlights. "Wait...what do you mean!?" Chris said.

I gave Chris a playful smile before walking over to Lacy, Kyla, Piers, Jake, and Sherry. "Hey you can't just leave me hanging!"

"Yes I can." I yelled back to him. My stomach started growling. Last I checked I hadn't had anything to eat in a really long time. Good thing I always packed food in Razor's vest; and by food I mean gummy bears. I LOVE gummy bears more than anything, want to make me happy ; buy me a pack of gummy bears. I'm selfish with them too, I won't share them with anyone; I'll only share them with you if I really really like you.

Everyone ran back over to me. "Who beat me to the punch Jackie?" Andy asked. I just ignored him and grabbed a pack of gummy bears from Razor. "What are you eating?" Piers asked.

"Gummy bears." I threw one to Razor, he loves them just as much as I do. "Can I have some?" Piers said holding his hand out. I grabbed a few and put some in his hand. "I want some." Kyla said sticking her hand out as well. "No" I simply said.

Piers tried holding in his laughter. "WHAT HOW COME HE GETS SOME!" Kyla yelled. "Cause he's special."

Piers couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. Piers stomach started growling to, so I handed him my package and got another package out. "How many freaking gummy bear packages do you have in there?!" Lacy said.

"A lot." I ripped open the bag and started eating them. "Put a number to a lot."

"I don't know, maybe like...20." Lacy's mouthed dropped along with everyone else's. "YOU DO NOT HAVE 20 FUCKING PACKAGES OF GUMMY BEARS STUFFED IN RAZORS VEST?!"

"Wanna bet?" I asked. "Sure I'll give you 30 bucks if you can prove you have at least 20 packages." She said fishing out her wallet.

I unclipped Razors vest and opened the pocket with the gummy bears. I was feeling really lazy so I just dumped them out on the ground. Everyone was shocked that I actually had that many packages with me. "You have an addiction Jackie." Finn said.

"Oh yeah she does; Jackie would lose her shit all the time in Raccoon and every single time, Leon gave her gummy bears and she was fine the next second." Sherry said laughing.

"That can't be true?" Piers said. "Oh no it is and I will be the first one to admit it; To this day, Leon still carries at least five packages with him." I said throwing another gummy bear to Razor.

Jake put his hand out and being such a good friend I gave him some gummy bears. "Wow glad we know where we stand." Lacy crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes and gave everyone a package. They weren't gonna let me live it down if I didn't. "Is everyone happy now?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads. "I'm not!" I looked over to Piers. "Why are you not happy?" I asked. He smiled at me. "I ran out." I rolled my eyes laughing at him and threw him another thing of gummy bears. "Don't even think about asking me for more." I pointed to everyone.

Chris started laughing, "Alright, breaks over...come on we gotta get back to work."

Piers helped me off the ground and yet again he forgot how light I was. Thankfully we both didn't fall in the ground and he caught me in the air. "I keep forgetting how freaking light you are!" We both started laughing when he put me down.

"How light is she Piers?" Ben asked. "Pretty freaking light."

"That's not answering my question." He said. Lacy leaned up against Chris. "Let me put it this way; she's light enough were I can one man her."

"What's a one man?" Finn asked. Lacy looked over at me then at Kyla. Lacy knew explaining it to them wouldn't work, so mine as well show them.

I sighed and slipped my shoes off. "What are you guys doing?" Piers asked. "Shut up and watch." Lacy said grabbing my waist. Kyla stood in front of me; she was there in case I fell forward. "Actually; Piers stand next to Kyla."

"If she starts going forwards catch her or she's gonna kill us." Kyla said. "Ready?" Lacy asked me. "Yup" I said happily.

Lacy grabbed my waist and I grabbed her arm. "Want me to count you in?" "Kyla is that even a question." I said laughing.

"Ok, ok, " Right after Kyla said 8 Lacy threw me up by my waist and caught my feet. "Jackie do a lib." Lacy said.

She lightly pushed me up more so she could catch only one foot now. "Ready... "

Lacy let go of my foot and caught me by the waist. All the guys looked shocked. "That my friends is a one man." Lacy said stretching out her arms.

"Is that the only thing you guys can do?" Andy asked. "No we can do a lot more."

"Guys we gotta get moving." Chris said. "Shut the hell up Chris we'll leave in a second." Lacy said poking him in the stomach. "I really wish you weren't my freaking sister or I'd crack you over the head."  
Lacy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your teaching me how to do that one man thing when we get home." Chris said to Lacy. "I figured."

I snapped my fingers at Piers so he would come over here. I had on sneaker heels so I lost my balance if I didn't have something to lean up against. "Why are you snapping your fingers at me?" He asked.

"Because I need to lean up against you to put my shoes back on." I rested one arm on his shoulder and pulled both of my shoes on.

"Are we all done now?" Chris said. "I just have one more question; Jackie will you go out on a date with me?" Ben asked.

I face palmed myself only because Lacy and Kyla busted out with laughter again. "We should have bet money on this Ky!" Lacy said belly laughing.  
I looked up at Piers who was shaking his head.

"Okay I'm not doing this anymore." Piers said grabbing my waist and started kissing me.

"I think we can stop asking Jackie out now." He said throwing his arm around my neck and walking away with me.

Kyla and Lacy started running full speed towards me. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I moved Piers arm off of my neck and started running for my life.

Since they both said that Piers and I would probably end up together and in a way we are together; they get to tackle me to the ground. Yeah it's the stupidest thing ever but Lacy was the one that started it when Kyla and Chris ended up together.

Thankfully I was the fast one out of the three of us. I ran behind Finn using him as cover, but that didn't last long. "Shit!" I ran back to Piers and jumped on his back.

"I hate that she's the fastest freaking one!" Lacy said trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell just happened and where the hell was my camera?!" Jake said laughing. I was still on Piers's back. I did not want to get off, he was literally the only way I wasn't gonna get tackled.

"The three of us have this thing where we call out a couple; Lacy and I said that Piers and Jackie were gonna end up together and they did and since we said they would we get to tackle Jackie." Kyla said grabbing water from Chris.

"Sucks for you guys cause where not officially together." I grabbed water from one of Piers pockets.

"WHAT!" Lacy yelled. "Sorry mussels!" I said throwing her water.

"Are you gonna get off my back?" Piers asked looking back at me. "I can...only if you want me to though."

"No I want you there, remember I like holding you." We both started laughing. "Come on Princess." He said walking again.

"How come you never do that for me?" Kyla said punching Chris's arm. He smiled at her and let her climb up on his back.

Jake made Sherry get up on his back. She didn't want to at first but Sherry could never resist a piggyback ride.

"Come on Lacy, you know you want to." Finn said bending down for her. Now all the girls were getting piggyback rides.

" _I'm calling Lacy and Finn XD_ " I texted Kyla.

" **Lol No shit JJ I called that when Finn first joined**." She texted back.

"JJ?" Piers said looking at my phone.

"It's Leon's nickname for me."

"Why JJ though; like is it short for Jack Jack?"

"Haha no my full name is Jackie J. Kennedy."

"Oh now I get it; what's your middle name?"

"Jaelynn."  
 _Call me JJ again... I dare you._  
I texted Kyla.

"Do you not like JJ?" He asked referring to the text.

"No I do but it's Leon's nickname. Kyla and Lacy use it sometimes because they know I hate it when other people call me JJ." I said shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"So I'm not allowed to call you JJ?" Piers said smirking. "I don't have a problem with you calling me JJ, as long as you don't call me it all the time, where's your phone by the way?"

He handed me his phone, "So your saying save it for special occasions."

"Kind of...just don't let Leon hear you." I said putting my number in Piers phone, then texting myself so I had his number. I handed him back his phone. "Is he gonna hurt me if he hears me say JJ?" He said laughing.

"I won't let him; I promise." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "

"HQ Alpha team reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery, take em out." I hopped off of Piers's back and started to look around for the guns. "Alpha team copy." Chris said as Kyla hopped off of his back. Lacy and Sherry did the same.

"What the- where picking up a large bogey on radar, its heading right for you!" I looked up and saw another on one of those monsters we fought before. "Oh you've got to be kidding me not another one!" I said grabbing my rifle.

We all pointed our guns at the monster, "Finn what the hell is this thing called!" Lacy ran over to Finn. "It looks like its called a Ogroman." He showed all of us the picture. "Name definitely fits its looks." Lacy said grabbing Finn's tablet.

The helicopter dropped the Ogroman right in front of us. We all ran backwards a little trying to get some distance from him. "Sherry, Jake; you guys need to find cover now." I pushed Sherry and Jake into the building Piers and I were just in. I looked up at the Ogroman and saw spikes coming from its back. An idea popped into my head. "Piers I need you to throw me up onto its back."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you insane?!" He said tapping my head. "Will you just do it and trust that I know what I'm doing." He rolled his eyes and brought his hands together. He threw me up onto the Ogroman. He did not like me up on his back on bit. I pulled out on of its spikes and stuck it into the Ogroman's organ. I started to fall off of his back, "PIERS!" I yelled as I fell off. He slid under the monster and caught me. "I think I just found its weakness." I smiled.

"Alpha team come in, this is Echo. Those three anti-aircraft turrets are holding us at bay." I looked up and saw Echo's helicopters. "Roger that Echo we'll take care of it for you." Chris said. "Finn the only way we're gonna get rid of those turrets is if you blow them up." Kyla said. "You got it Kyla, our first target is over here." Finn said running up some stairs. Piers and I followed, along with Lacy, Kyla, and Chris.

"Chris we'll give you hand!" Sherry said following us. "Out of the question! You need to get to safety!" Chris yelled blocking her and Jake's path. "Don't worry about me! I can handle myself and you need the help." She ducked underneath his arm. "Chris she'll be fine, plus she's right we do need the help." I said pushing his arm down letting Jake pass through. "Jackie I need a hand over here!" Piers yelled from the other room. "Coming Piers!"

I ran into the other room and kicked a J'avo off of Piers. "Thanks baby." He said kissing my temple. I looked at him, "Your not doing a very good job of not being my officially boyfriend." I said laughing, he started laughing with me, "You had your teasing time know its mine." He grabbed my waist and quickly kissed my neck before walking away from me. "I hate you so much right now." I followed him.

We walked out onto the somewhat balcony. We could easily hop onto its back from here.

We finally defeated the Ogroman, but of course It wasn't that easy. Another Ogroman was dropped from a helicopter, so we had to deal with two of these son's of bitches and on top of that we were being shot at by the turrets. You could barely even move; that's how careful you had to be.

"I'm glad that's over with." I brushed dirt and rubble out of my hair, I did the same for Piers. Chris ended up calling a chopper for Jake and Sherry. "I already gave the pilot the coordinates." Chris said shaking Sherry's hand. "Thank you so much for your help, I'll see you guys later?" Sherry asked me and Lacy. "Of course we'll see you when you get home." I patted Sherry's back before walking over to Jake. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Jack-O-Lantern." Jake said with open arms.

I rolled my eyes at him, "How do you come up with my nicknames Jake?" He pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm holding you responsible for Sherry, if anything happens to her I'll kick your ass." I whispered into his ear. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen." He looked at me for a moment, I knew something was up. "What's a matter?" I asked.

"Puppy dogs got a watchful eye on you." I looked back and strated laughing. "I can tell he cares about you, how long have you know him?" I scoffed at Jake. "We just met today actually."

Now Jake rolled his eyes at me, "Well you always do pick up strays and its not the first time that one has fallen for you." I hugged Jake once more. "You have my number right?" he nodded his head.

"Good; text me if you need anything." I started to walk away but Jake pulled me back and kissed my temple. "Hahahah, don't make him mad please, I actually like him." I shouted walking back to Piers. "I know you do." Jake said hopping into the chopper.

Piers grabbed my waist and kissed me again, I kinda figured he would do something like that. "That's right puppy dog you better get to her before I do." Jake said shutting the chopper doors. "He's just trying to get to you again, don't let him." I said playing with his hair.

"I know he is but I might as well stand my ground." Piers hugged me tighter. "Awwww look at how cute; you two are going to be the cutest couple ever!" Lacy said. "Hey look at cute we are!" Kyla and Chris started kissing. Lacy and I started laughing.

"You always have to be in the spotlight don't you Kyla." Lacy said moving next to Finn. Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Ok if you don't like the spotlight on me I could always shine it on you and Finn."

Finn and Lacy's face turned bright red, "Whaaattt are you talking about Ky?" Lacy said scratching her forehead. I looked over at Chris and let me tell you he looked pissed. "What are you talking about Ky?" Chris asked.

"She's talking about Finn and Lacy's relationship." I said trying to hold in my laughter. "WHAT! Since when have you and Finn been in a RELATIONSHIP!"

Chris started running towards Lacy. Kyla stopped Chris though. "They've been dating for a while now, leave them alone its young love."

"Screw young love." He said still trying to get past Kyla. "Um last time I checked you and Kyla were young love." I started laughing. "What do you mean Kyla's like 39?" Piers said.

Lacy and I were laughing so hard we both fell to the ground. Kyla looked like she was gonna murder Piers and Chris just held the bridge of his nose. "Piers: Kyla's 27." I said still laughing hysterically.

"Wait you're 27! Then how the hell did you and Chris meet?!" Piers said picking me off the ground, then hiding behind me. "Jackie and I met Kyla at a party and we instantly became best friends; Then we introduced Chris to Kyla and they slept together the first night they met." Finn gave Lacy a hand off the ground.

"LACY!" Chris and Kyla yelled. "It's not like it isn't true, you guys do some really dirty shit." Lacy said.

"Jackie aren't you gonna do something!?" Kyla yelled. I shook my head no. "Me and Lacy don't pull Kyla's; at least I haven't yet I don't know about Lace."

"No I have not pulled a Kyla, Chris would kill me if he found out I pulled a Kyla." Lacy hugged Finn.

"Whats pulling a Kyla?" Piers whispered in my ear. "Shower sex." I whispered back. "Ohhh; yeah I can't see Lacy pulling a Kyla." He said pulling me up against his back and hugging me.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a complement." Lacy said laughing. "Wait...what's pulling a Kyla?" Chris asked. "You don't want to know captain." Piers shook his head.

"Has Ivy pulled a Kyla?" Lacy asked me. Ivy Chandler is Leon's girlfriend. They've only been dating for three months but Leon and I have know her since we where kids. I loved Ivy she's practically another sister of mine. I'm just gonna say that she was so so so much better than Ada. I never knew what Leon saw in that BITCH!

"How the hell would I know if she's pulled a Kyla, First of all Leon and I don't tell each other EVERYTHNG, second of all I don't really want to know if Ivy has done that with Leon." I said laughing.

"Alright come on everyone lets get to city hall." Chris said grabbing Kyla's hand and walking into City hall. We all followed him and Kyla. "OK spread out. Search this place top to bottom." Chris said. "Everyone find a partner to go with." Chris and Kyla already stood next to each other, Piers grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards, and obviously Lacy skipped over to Finn. "That means Andy, Ben, and Carl; you guys are a group of three."

"Are these people!?" Lacy said starting to freak out. "I'm picking up life-form readings. It's like they're in cocoons." Piers said moving closer to one. "Oh HELL no I'm not doing this I'll see you on the other side guys." Lacy started to walk out, but Chris grabbed her by the hood and dragged her back. "Don't worry Lace, I won't let anything happen to you." Finn said hugging Lacy.

"Hey Jackie out of all our relationships that are happening right now; who's do you think is the most innocent?" Kyla asked, I didn't have to even think about the question. "Pft no question asked Lacy and Finn's, yours and Chris's is the dirtiest and Piers and I are the balance between the two."

"HEY!" Kyla yelled through the ear piece. "What you asked." I said laughing. "No I asked who had the most innocent relationship." She argued back. "But you were gonna ask the other two questions, so I answered them without you having to ask."

"Fine you win Jackie." Kyla said. "She always does." Piers started laughing. Something made a loud noise. "Who's there?" Piers said looking around. "Over here I'm getting a reading behind this door." Finn said on top of the stairs. "Piers, Finn, Jackie, Kyla your with me, Lacy stay down here with the rest of Alpha."

"Kk." Lacy said sitting down on one of the statues. Everyone followed Chris. "HQ five of us are splitting off from the group. Heading further into the building." Piers said. "Do you have to inform HQ about everything?" I asked.

"Is it annoying you?" He asked. "Little bit." I laughed lightly. "Then yes I do." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. Finn kicked in the doors. "Hey!" Kyla yelled walking towards the end of the hallway. A J'avo popped out of one of the rooms and grabbed her. I shot it off her though. "You ok?" Chris ran up to her and helped her off the ground. "Yeah I'm fine; Come on I swear I just saw a women in a blue dress." Kyla said running away from us.

"Guys I could use a hand in here." We all ran in Kyla's direction. "Can you, Piers and Finn jump down there and catch me and Jackie?" Kyla pointed down.

"Sure." They all jumped down. Kyla jumped first, then I jumped. "Thanks guys." Kyla said looking at some papers on a table. "Oh Shit!" Kyla stumbled backwards. One of the cocoons started to hatch. "Why the hell is it so angry? Razor hand me a grenade." Razor ran up to me and handed me a grenade like I asked. "Good boy." I patted his head and threw the grenade at the J'avo. "This thing is not going down easy!"

Another one of the J'avo's hatched. "You've got to be kidding me, I swear to god if another one of these things hatches-" Just as I said that another one hatched. "Jackie, STOP TALKING!" Kyla said. I threw a few more grenades at the J'avos.

"Everyone ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah we're good cap." Piers said. "Alright, lets search the rest of the place, stay on your guard." Chris reloaded his gun. "Finn can you blow open this door?" I asked hitting the door. "Sure thing." He set up the charges and blew the door open. "Come on I saw her again." Kyla ran throw the doors.

"Captain." Piers handed a syringe to Chris. "Jackie come here." Kyla said. We walked out of the room and down the hall. "Does something feel off to you?" She asked in a whispered tone. Razor started barking like crazy and it wasn't a happy crazy it was a murderous crazy. "C-virus." I heard someone say. "Please tell me I didn't just hear that voice."

I was really heated at the moment and ran back into the room we were just in. "PIERS!" Kyla yelled running after me. The voice belonged to Ada Wong, the women I hated more than anything. I ran full speed at her, but Piers grabbed me before I could get to her. "PIERS LET ME THE HELL GO!"

I started kicking and punching trying to get free of his grasp. "Finn calm Razor down." Chris said. "Jackie now is not the time or place for this; if she screws up I'll let you kill her ok?" Kyla came up to my face.

I nodded my head and finally broke free from Piers's grasp. "What the hell are you doing here Ada?" I said moving closer to her, but Kyla pulled me back. If I was gonna take my anger out on someone, it was gonna be Ada. After everything she's done to me and Leon. I hated how she always played games with us and she couldn't just help us.

"Wait you know her Jackie?" Piers asked. He placed his hand on my arm trying to calm me down some, but it didn't help. When it came to Ada the only person that could calm me down was Leon. I moved his hand off of my arm. "Know is an understatement, now I'm gonna ask you again what the hell are you doing here Ada?!" I shouted. Ada knew she better start talking or I was actually gonna kill her.

"I work here; oh and its nice to see you too Jackie." She said raising her hands up in defense. "Cut the bullshit Ada or I'm not gonna hold her back." Kyla pointed at me. "You better start explaining or I'm taking Razor off his leash." I said.

"They held me hostage, the C-virus is what's creating the J'avos." She said. "What else did your little rat ears hear?" I asked shaking my head, I didn't believe a single word that came out of her mouth.

"If you want more info bitch, why don't you guys put your guns down." I rolled my eyes at her stormed out of the room. I leaned up against the wall and felt my eyes well up. They were more anger tears then they were actual tears.

"You ok?" Piers walked up to me. "NO; She is the only person that gets under my skin and I HATE it!" I said letting a few tears fall down my cheek. "Shh, Shh." Piers pulled me into a tight hug. "Its ok, Jackie your stronger than this, and you know it, just please calm down; I hate seeing you this upset." He said rubbing circles on my back. I cried into his shoulder. "Jackie please."

I took a breath and moved from Piers. "I'm fine." I wiped tears away. I kissed Piers before walking back to Chris, Kyla, and Finn. "Neo-Umbrella, there the organization supporting the guerillas" Ada said. "So the C-Virus came from them." Piers stated. "That's all I know." She said.

"Thank you. We appreciate your cooperation." Chris nodded his head at Ada. "I don't think we can consider that cooperation." I said rolling my eyes. "Finn, keep an eye her for me please." I said grabbing Piers hand. "Oh and by the way he's already found a new girl, he's no longer interested in you." I said laughing lightly.

"We've found one of the staff. Returning to the foyer now." Chris said. "Come on I'll show you a quick way back to the entrance." Ada ran off to one of the doors. I looked over at Kyla, "Should we follow her?" I asked. Kyla nodded her head and sighed. "Come on Jack." Piers said grabbing my hand and leading the way into the next room.

Finn kicked open the door. All you could see were shots being fired. "Shit! There everywhere!" I started shooting the J'avos that attacked us earlier. "We'll never get out!" Carl yelled.

Lacy got hit by one of the J'avos. She screamed out in pain, "LACY!" Chris ran over to her side and picked her up. I mean she was his little sister and the youngest at that. "Everyone get to the second floor, foyers too dangerous!" Andy yelled motioning for everyone to follow.

"There's a way out on the second floor, I suggest we take it." Ada said. Chris and Piers kicked open one of the door while the rest of us slid under the second one. "Your friends are having a hard time." Ada said walking away from the group. "Ma'am please just try and stay out of the way." Piers said.

"You doing ok Lace?" Chris asked giving her some water. She was coughing up a storm, must of got hit pretty hard. "Yeah I'm ok Chris." She said standing up. "I just got the wind knocked out of me that's all." Lacy said patting Chris on the shoulder.

One of the cocoons hatched again, but this time it turned into a salamander looking thing. It ran towards Lacy, Kyla, and I and knocked us all on our asses. "AH GOD DAMMIT!" We all said. Piers, Chris, and Finn all helped us up. "Ok; knock us on our asses I'm doing the same for you." I ran up to the thing and started to kick the shit out of it.

"Well these things don't like martial arts." I cleaned the blood off of my shout gun with the sleeve of my jacket. "What the hell are these things?" Lacy asked walking up to one. "Strelats, and your right Jackie they do not like martial arts." Finn said looking at his tablet. Another Strelat came, this time it shot spikes at us. "Take cover!" Chris yelled.

"How the hell are we gonna get rid of these things?" I said taking cover behind a crate with Lacy and Kyla. Lacy looked like she had an Idea. "Remember this?" She sad taking out a whip. Lacy was the best with one, if it wasn't a gun it was gonna be a whip. "I'll distract them while you guys come at him from behind."

Lacy didn't even give us a chance to say yes. She started hitting the Strelat, while Ky and I hit it from behind. "Nice job you three, lets move on." Chris said. "This door leads to the warehouse next door, we can get out through there." Ada moved to the door on the other side of the room. "Finn blow it open." Lacy said. Once again Finn blew open the door and we all filed in.

There was a big drop again, so I had Piers catch me like he did earlier. "Thank you." I ruffled Piers hair, but he fixed it a second later. "You know you're the only person I let touch my hair." He was still trying to get his hair back into place. "I hate it when people touch my hair." He said laughing.

"You're just like Leon, he only lets me and Ivy mess with it." I said. "More Strelats coming our way." Kyla said shooting one then kicking it. Piers and I started shooting the Strelats. "Who's Ivy again?" He asked. "Leon's girlfriend, I like her she's so much better than any of his other girlfriends."

"Oh, so what's the history between you and Ada? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He shot one of the Strelats with his rifle. "No it's fine; I hate her because she strung Leon on, she can't just help us she always has to play games with us, and you never truly know what side she's on." I got angry again and took it out on the Strelats. "Wow, you really do have every right to hate her." Piers said walking up to me.

"I always have a reason to hate someone, I don't just hate someone because of their looks or I think they might be a complete bitch." We both started laughing. "We're almost out people. Just hold it together." Chris said through the ear piece. Yes sir's followed shortly after.

We finished off the rest of the Strelats. "Lacy help me kick open this door." I walked over to her. "Don't you guys think we should do that." Chris said stepping in front of Lacy. She easily ducked underneath his arm and kicked the door in. "You guys didn't think we'd let you have all the fun." I walked further down the hall checking for any J'avos. Lacy and Kyla followed me.

I turned around and didn't see Ada. "Finn where's ADA!" I yelled looking around. I got this pit in my stomach and immediately knew something was up. "I don't know what happened, she was here a second ago!" Finn ran back and looked for her.

A click sound went off and the next thing I saw was Chris and Piers jump backwards. Bars now separated the five of us from Andy, Carl, Ben, and Finn. We all ran up to the bars. Chris and Piers hit them trying to break them down. The other way out was blocked off by bars as well.

The four of them were stuck. I heard the clicking of heels and knew that it was Ada. "ADA!" I yelled trying to break the bars down like Chris was doing. "Thanks for the escort, here's something to remember me by."

She threw a round ball in between the bars and it exploded hitting everyone in the neck. "NO!" Lacy yelled full on hitting the bars. "No god dammit it NO!" Chris yelled. We all started banging on the bars trying to get them open. "GOD DAMMIT ADA YOU BITCH!" I started kicking the bars.

They all burst up in flames. Lacy started crying, I didn't blame her; here boyfriend was dying. "Finn...hang in there please." She cried. "Not like this..." Chris said. He was full on pounding the bars, he wasn't gonna give up until they opened.

"Captain...Lacy." Finn started to cocoon up. Lacy screamed and fell to the ground. Finn was sticking his hand out through the bars and Chris tried to grab it. "FINN." Lacy and Chris yelled. I bent down trying to comfort her. Kyla started hugging Chris trying to calm him down. We all calmed down some what after knowing full well that they where all dead.

"Oh my god, Lace I'm so sorry." She had her head up against the bars and continued sobbing. Finn's cocoon started hatching. I gasped in shock. "Captain we gotta move!" Piers raised his gun up at Finn, well J'avo Finn. No one moved just watched in shock as Finn mutated. We started to back off a little as the bars raised and Finn started to come at us.

"Now we gotta go!" Piers said. At this point we all raised our guns. I took a quick glance at my phone, Leon texted me saying a copter was coming to get me and they would be there in 10 minutes. "Chris!" Kyla yelled. Chris didn't move though, he just stood there dumbfound.

Finn ran at us and knocked backwards. He grabbed and threw Chris up against the wall. Finn slammed him non stop until Piers got a few shots in. "CHRIS!" Piers and Kyla yelled. Kyla came over to help me get Lacy on her feet, "I GOT HER, I GOT HER, I GOT HER!" I picked Lacy up by her arms and pulled her out of there, Kyla and Piers were dragging Chris behind us.

"Come on Lacy HELP ME OUT HERE!" I kicked open the door and ran outside. A chopper hit the ground, "JACKIE HANG ON!" Jay yelled. Jay was a good friend of mine and a pilot, we grew up together that's all. Jay threw Lacy over his shoulder and I went back to help Piers and Kyla.

"Razor throw me an incendiary grenade!" He threw me one from his vest and I threw it at the J'avos. Once I saw Piers and Kyla in the chopper I picked Razor up and ran full speed towards the chopper.

I jumped into it and Piers closed the doors behind me. Lacy was in hysterics and Kyla was trying to comfort her. "You just saved our asses Jay, thanks buddy." I patted him on the shoulder. "Of course Jack, I'll call in a medevac for Captain Redfield and a jet so you guys can relax."

"Thanks Jay." I moved next to Piers and rested my head on his shoulder. "What the hell just happened." I said in a light tone. "I don't know, but it sure wasn't pretty, why don't you try and get some sleep?" He kissed my forehead. I nodded my head and let sleep take over my body.

My eyes opened and I realized I wasn't on the helicopter any more. I looked to my side and saw Piers sleeping. His head was leaned up against the window and his vest was now off his body. I got up quietly trying not to wake Piers.

I walked around the Jet looking for Lacy or Kyla. I ended up finding Lacy first. She was looking out the window. "Hey Brownie." Lacy looked up at me. "Blondie... your awake." She said moving over so I could sit next to her. "I am...how'd I get on the jet?" I sat down.

"Piers carried you; you didn't even stir when he did." Lacy laughed. I looked down for a moment. "Lacy I'm so sorry, I'm over here happy as can be and you've lost the two people you care about most; how is Chris doing by the way?"

"Uhh I don't know, he's still on his way to the hospital, once we get to D.C. Kyla and are gonna go visit him." She said. Kyla walked in and sat across from us. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I got up and handed her a coffee. We all started laughing. "How'd you sleep?" Lacy asked. "Shitty, I'm worried about Chris, last I saw he was bleeding from the head; I hope to god he's gonna be ok." Kyla took a sip of the coffee I handed her. "Hey Chris is strong he will pull through this, he's been through worse this is nothing compared to everything else he's been through; just keep a positive mind." I said making two coffee's.

"She's right Ky, try not to worry about him too much." Lacy gave Kyla a hug. "I'll go figure out how far we are from Washington, do your supervisors know where you guys are?" I asked. "No I'll call and tell them." Lacy pulled out her phone and called the B.S.A.A.

"Oh, don't forget Piers." I said walking away. I knocked on the cockpit door and Jay walked out. "Hey you; uhh where 20 minutes away from Washington and I got word on Chris, he's still unconscious but they said they call when he's awake." I nodded my head at Jay. "Can you do me a favor and tell Lace and Ky that?"

"Yeah sure." He walked away towards Lacy and Kyla. I walked back to Piers and sat next to him. I nudged him a little trying to wake him up, but it wasn't working. I put the coffee's down on the table and thought of other ideas to wake him up. "Maybe this'll work."

I leaned over to Piers's face and I kissed his neck. He immediately woke up. "Ha I knew that'd work." I handed him the coffee. He took a sip of it and put it back on the table. "Hello to you too." He said. I was a little cold and started to shiver. "You cold?" Piers asked.

"A little." I was always cold and it sucked. "Here." Piers took off his jacket and handed it to me. I slipped it on and sat next to him. He pulled me closer to him. I fixed the way I was sitting. "Aww look at you two cuddling together." Jay said walking back into the cockpit.

"So Lacy told me you carried me into the jet and I didn't even move once." I put my head on his chest and looked out the window. "Yup, you were like a baby." He kissed the top of my head. "Well you should be impressed because I always wake up if I'm even moved a millimeter."

"My sister used to be the same way, I was the only one that could ever bring her to bed." I looked up at him. "What was your sisters name?" I asked. "Ella...; look I told you I lost my family a few years ago and it's not completely true." He said playing with my hair. "My parents are dead, but Ella and my 10 year old brother Casey are still alive; I just cut ties with them." I swore I felt a tear fall on my head, but his face didn't have any signs of crying what so ever.

"What happened?" I asked moving closer to him. I was still cold and Piers was keeping me warm. "They didn't want me to join the B.S.A.A. my family is a military family and for as long as I could remember; I wanted to follow in that tradition."

"Do you still talk to your brother and sister?" He shook his head no. " I mean I talk to them once maybe every year but not as much as we used to." I moved away from him. "You should reach out sometime, they wont be mad or anything, take it from me who's been through everything with her sibling; anyway... where's my dog?" Piers and I started laughing. "He's right there, he fell asleep right when we got on here."

Lacy and Kyla came running in and into the seats across from Piers and I. "Look what we found!" Lacy put Sorry on the table. Piers and I looked at her like she was a child. "What we might as well do something while we're waiting for 20 minutes." I shrugged my shoulders and helped Lacy set the game up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lacy; out of all the board games there where to pick from you had to pick the one that Jackie was the best at." Kyla said sighing. Actually playing sorry made the rest of the plane ride feel like it was 5 minutes rather than 20.

We all walked off the jet and into the D.S.O. As soon as I walked in I was picked up and hugged. "I'm so glad you back home!" Leon put me down and hugged me tighter. "I know I missed you so much!" Razor ran up to Leon and tried to jump on him. "Uh oh I think Jackie is betraying us Leon." Ivy said coming up to me and hugging me. "Yeah what are you doing with a B.S.A.A. jacket?" Leon asked looking at my hand that got cut on the rebar. I looked down and realized I still had Piers jacket on.

"It's not mine, I just got cold." Leon looked at me with somewhat disbelief. "Well it's definitely not Lacy or Kyla's, it's definitely a guys jacket." I was saved by the bell, the president came over and hugged me. "Hold on one sec." I stopped Adam from talking and walked over to Piers and handed him his jacket back. "Thank you again, I'll be right back."

I walked back over to the president. "Look I'm sorry to do this to you Jackie but I need you and Leon to go on a mission, your not going any where extravagant, your staying in D.C. I just don't know how long it's gonna take you." He handed me and Leon files.

"Alright we better get going JJ." Leon kissed Ivy goodbye and we both started walking for the door. I stopped in my tracks and thought for a second. "What's wrong?" Leon asked. I smirked at him and ran back to Piers. I jumped into his arms and we kissed.

"I think I'm gonna take you up on your offer." I put our foreheads together. "Which one?" He moved his forehead off of mine and looked at me. "Both." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and brought me into another kiss. I pushed him back smiling at him. I walked back to Leon. "I'll wait for you to get back." He said.

"I guess that means I'll have to hurry back." I said walking out with Leon. "Who's was that?" Leon asked standing in my path. I looked back at Piers, "My boyfriend."

 **So what'd you guys think. I know it was long but long is better. The next chapters will be taking place in the six months that Piers and everyone is looking for Chris then it will go into the actual events of Resident Evil 6. Please leave me a comment of what you guys think.**


End file.
